Adieux
by Ejes
Summary: SPOILS DU CHAPITRE 512 ! (pas dans le résumé bien sûr ) ) Quand ils se séparent, Kagura ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver. Ont-ils la moindre chance de survie ? Brisée, elle décide toutefois d'aller le voir. Non pas que ça lui amène quoique ce soit de bon... One-shot, death fic. Ah, et ai-je mentionné Spoiler ?


_Tout d'abord, sachez que ce que vous allez lire est juste un **GROS**_** SPOILER**_ du chapitre 512 de Gintama. Je vous encourage à le lire avant de lire cette fic._

_Ce chapitre était si magique qu'au lieu de poster toutes ces fics que j'ai en stock, j'en ai écrit une nouvelle !_

_Disclaimer : Gintama appartient à Sorachi Hideaki. _

_Si vous tombez sur ceci d'ici quelques semaines/mois/années (j'ai de l'espoir c'est bien) et que vous vous demandez c'est quoi le 512 SPOILERS J'AI DIT : Afin de sauver le Shogun, le Shinsengumi, les Yorozuya et les ninjas dont j'ai oublié le nom se séparent._

_C'est partiiii !_

* * *

><p><em>Voici la première et la dernière requête du Shinsengumi. Yorozuya prenez soin du shogun.<em>

Kagura étouffa un rire amer. La première et dernière. Sur le moment, elle avait naïvement pensé que c'était par fierté qu'ils ne leur demanderaient jamais plus rien. C'est en ne les voyant pas revenir qu'elle comprit qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient plus jamais l'occasion.

De leur côté, le chemin avait été plutôt calme. Pas d'ennemi. Le chemin était effectivement connu par les villageois uniquement.

Tout ce qui s'était passé après était confus. Ils avaient mis en sécurité le shogun. Shinpachi resta à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui.

Gin voulait à tout prix retrouver Takasugi. Chose ironique, Takasugi cherchait la même chose. Les deux hommes se rencontrèrent alors que les deux Yorozuya étaient sur le chemin d'O-Edo. Gin cria quelque chose à Kagura, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ne reste pas là, rentre et attends moi ! ». De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas arrêté de marcher. La sombre vérité embrumait son esprit : le gorille et le cinglé à la mayo étaient probablement morts. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, cela n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de ronger son cœur. Morts.

Ses pas la guidèrent à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt elle le savait mais ne comprenait pas. Était-ce vraiment le moment ? Le moment d'assombrir encore plus son cœur, de le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien ?

C'est le regard vitreux qu'elle demanda le numéro de chambre à l'accueil. C'est le pas lourd qu'elle s'y dirigea.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une infirmière avec un regard grave posa ses yeux sur elle. D'une voix neutre, elle prononça quelques mots.

« Il vient de se réveiller, mais pour être franche... Ses blessures sont sévères et il ne lui reste que peu de temps. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en fixant le sol. Kagura leva ses yeux pour rencontrer deux iris écarlates la dévisageant.

« China. »

La voix était faible. Sans son ouïe développée, elle n'aurait probablement pas entendu.

« Sadique. Tu es dans un état épouvantable. »

Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent un peu, mais même ce geste semblait le faire souffrir.

« Le shogun ? »

« Sain et sauf. Pour l'instant. »

Il acquiesça en silence.

« Le Patron et le binoclard ? »

« Shinpachi est avec le Shogun. Gin est... Probablement en train de gagner contre Takasugi. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus lent. Il perdait ses forces à vue d'œil. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il se battait pour rester conscient.

« Le shinsengumi ? »

Elle aussi trembla. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard qui avait perdu son éclat dans un regard qui allait le perdre.

« Hijikata et Kondo sont morts. »

Plus de suppositions. Ils affrontaient des Yato. Abuto. Ils ne rentreraient pas.

Okita parvint à faire un vrai sourire.

« Je vois. Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de les rejoindre, alors. »

« Rien ne t'y oblige. »

Il suivit des yeux la larme qui roula sur la joue de la rouquine. Il en versa une également.

« Adieu, Kagura. Et merci. »

« A bientôt, Sadique. Rejouons ensemble dans notre prochaine vie, d'accord ? »

Leurs doigts étaient enlacés lorsque la vie quitta le corps du jeune policier. Kagura pleura en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins. Lorsqu'ils la jugèrent suffisamment calme, ils la laissèrent rentrer chez elle.

La route était déserte, le pont vide. Les clapotis de l'eau avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Malgré le fort courant, elle pouvait distinctement voir son reflet.

La culpabilité l'emportait. Elle prit le temps de s'observer un moment avant de faire son pas en avant. La culpabilité l'emportait toujours. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Désolée, Gin-chan, Shinpachi. A tout de suite, Gori, Mayo... Sougo. »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Selon vous, ils vont survivre ?(évidemment qu'ils vont survivre, on est dans le shonen jump, pas dans la vraie vie ! Evidemment qu'un mec avec un sabre va battre un mec issu de la tribu la plus sanguinaire de l'univers ! [petite pensée émue pour le bras gauche d'Abuto quand même. Le pauvre.] ) Tout ça était en tout cas un excellent prétexte, imaginez qu'ils meurent, avec Sougo à l'hôpital... Bref, mélangez tout ça à mon esprit d'OkiKagu fan et on obtient cette fic ! On verra la semaine prochaine ce qui se passe 3<em>


End file.
